parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animateds (Cars) (DavidPeartFan2003)
Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Wally, (with Norville, Gina, Libby, Ogre Doug, Bobgoblin and Sabrina as Extras) (Wallykazam!) (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Sally Carrera - Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Mater - Gumball (with Darwin and Anais as Extras) (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Mack - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Chick Hicks - Guy Gagné (Turbo) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lynda Weathers - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tex Dinoco - Mayor Milford (LazyTown) *Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Luigi and Guido - Steve and Joe (Blue's Clues) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Ramone - Mickey Mouse *Flo - Minnie Mouse *Lizzie - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Van and Minny - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Mia and Tia - Bia and Carla (Rio 2) *Fred - Ramon (Happy Feet) *Stanley - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Boost - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *DJ - Hunter (Storks) *Wingo - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Snot Rod - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Tractors - Boovs (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age : Dawn of Dinosaurs) Other Cast : *Bob Cutlass - Tulio (Road To El Dorado) *Darrel Cartrip - Miguel (Road To El Dorado) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Miss Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Lightning McQueen Pit Crew - Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Harv - Minion (Megamind) *Lightyear Blimp - Biggie (Trolls) *Peterbuilt -Ronin (Epic) *Car Reporter #1 - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Japanese Car Reporter - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz of Maggie) *Dale Earnheardt Jr - Chicken Little *Jay Limo - Buster Moon (Sing) *Sven The Governator - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) *Car Reporter #2 - Genie (Aladdin) *Security Guard #2 - Mr Bull (Peppa Pig) *Mario Andretti - Balto *Chick Hicks Pit Crew - Thunderclap Downpour Windgust Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King Pit Crew - Varios Emojis *Helicopter Dinoco - Dragon (Shrek) *T.J Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs Aliens) Scenes: #- 400 Dinoco #- Victory Lane #- Rust Eze #- Life is a Highway #- Wally and Sabrina Lost #- Into Town #- Where s Wally and Sabrina #- The Cell/Wally and Sabrina Trivia #- Bessie/Lost Costumers #- Shrek Donkey and Puss Challenge #- A New Road #- Turn Right to Go Left #- Back at the Work #- Boov Tipping #- Backwards Jogging/Goodnight #- Shrek Donkey and Puss Piston Cups #- Breakfast at Minnie #- Walk with Ami and Yumi #- Well Wheel/Our Town #- Stampede #- Shrek Donkey and Puss s Race #- He s Gone'? #- A New Costumer/Crusin #- Wally and Sabrina Found #- California Race (Part 1) #- California Race (Part 2) #- Back at The Map/Epilogue #- End Credits Movie Used : *Cars (2006) Clips Of Movies and Shows TV Used : *Wallykazam (2014 - 2017) *Sabrina TV Series (1999 - 2000) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004 - 2006) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 -) *SpongeBob SquartPants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquartPants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob SquartPants Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Thomas and Friends (1984 - 2005) *Thomas and Friends (2009) *Turbo (2013) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Lazy Town (2004 - 2014) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Shrek For Ever after (2010) *Blue Clues (1996 - 2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Robots (2005) *MIckey Mouse Works (2001 - 01) *House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *The Prince and The Pauper (1990) *Mickey Donald Goofy the Three Musteekers (2004) *Mickey Once up Christmas (1999) *The Loud House (2016) *A Bug Life (1998) *Happy Feet (2006) *Storks (2016) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Rango (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Home (2015) *Ice Age : Dawn of Dinosaurs (2009) *Road to el Dorado (2000) *Peppa Pig (2004 - 2019) *Megamind (2010) *Trolls (2016) *Epic (2013) *Over The Hedge (2006) *The Buzz of Maggie (2006) *Chicken Little (2005) *Sing (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Aladdin (1992) *Balto (1996) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) Voice Cast Gallery: Wally--40.2.jpg|Wally as Lightning McQueen Norville--0.75.jpg|Norville as (Extra) Lightning McQueen Gina-giant--79.7.jpg|Gina as (Extra) Lightning McQueen Libby-light-sprite--5.25.jpg|Libby as (Extra) Lightning McQueen Ogre-doug--6.5.jpg|Ogre Doug as (Extra) Lightning McQueen Bobgoblin--5.16.jpg|Bobgoblin as (Extra) Lightning McQueen 5481056007 0e6833330Sabrina Spellman.jpg|and Sabrina as (Extra) Lightning McQueen Https s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com nine-tvmg-images-prod 37 04 03 370403 amiyumi.jpg|Ami and Yumi as Sally Carrera Gumball.jpg|Gumball as Mater Darwin watterson.png|Darwin as (Extra) Mater Anais.png|Anais as (Extra) Mater Nico pedro in rio 2-2880x1800.jpg|Pedro and Nico as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Mack Guy Gagne.png|Guy Gagne as Chick Hicks Gene-the-emoji-movie-9.8.jpg|Gene as Strip The King Wheaters Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Lynda Wheaters Nick Jr. LazyTown Mayor Milford Meanswell 2.png|Mayor Milford Duke_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Duke as Red Mr. Krabs (1).png|Mr Krabs as Sheriff NEWShrek1.png|Shrek Donkey (Shrek).jpg|Donkey Puss In Boots (ROVIO).png|and Puss as Doc Hudson Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve Joe_official (1).jpg|and Joe as Luigi and Guido Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Cooperbottom as Filmore Mickey_Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Ramone Tmb-sq character-minnie-mouse launch 926bbbc7.jpeg|Minnie Mouse as Flo Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Lizzie 4de950cd5c37877b5dbbe062f21d4b55.jpg|Flik and Atta as Van and Minny Adelie Ramon.png|Ramon as Fred Bia & carla.png|Bia and Carla as Mia and Tia Lynn Sr.png|Mr Lynn Loud as Stanley Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Boost Hunter-storks-0.82.jpg|Hunter as DJ Rattlesnake-Jake-rango-20439845-332-363.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Wingo Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Snot Rod Boovs.png|Boovs as Tractors Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Frank Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio as Bob Cutlass Miguel-0.jpg|Miguel as Darrell Cartrip Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Antenna Ball Seller Car Miss rabbit.jpg|Miss Rabbit as Kori Turbowitz Red chuck and bomb trio.png|Red Chuck and Bomb as Lightning McQueen Pit Crew Biggie.jpg|Biggie as Lightyear Blimp Character main Ronin.png|Ronin as Peterbuilt RJ_the_raccoon.jpg|RJ as Car Reporter #1 Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Japanese Car Reporter ChickenLittle-0.png|Chicken Little as Dale Earnheart Jr Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon as Jay Limo ABMovie Judge Peckinpah-Short.png|Judge Peckinpah as Sven The Gobernator Genie.png|Genie as Car Reporter #2 Mr._Bull.png|Mr Bull as Security Guard #2 Balto1-0.jpg|Balto as Mario Andretti In Loving Memory of Russi Taylor Category:DavidPeartFan2003 Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Movies Spoofs